


Mistakes

by MrsKenobiDjarin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Feels, I can't write fight scenes, I don't know if it's gonna have a happy ending or not, Not well anyways, Poisoning, ignore the plotholes please, it's gonna be a mess, maybe it'll be sad maybe it won't, there isn't an updating schedule because i'm trash, this is my first work on here, who can say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKenobiDjarin/pseuds/MrsKenobiDjarin
Summary: Kaiia Aldes wasn't anything special. She was just a Senator trying to make her way through the galaxy, nothing more. Until she met Anakin Skywalker.Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. The most powerful Jedi there was. He had a set path, a story we have all heard before. He was headed for darkness. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. But Kaiia Aldes may change that fate. Will she have the power to save him, and the galaxy as well?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first story here, I have no clue what I am doing and I am probably doing it wrong, so bear with me while I try and figure this out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Loving you is the worst mistake I have ever made. And I don’t think I have the strength to recover from this one.”  
> Her heart shattered as she spoke, and tears glistened in her eyes, reflecting the crackling fires and broken structures. She could see on his face all the pain and the anguish, all the nights spent hiding his feelings when he should have told them to her. But all of that only said one thing to the Senator.  
> She had failed

The Senate building was beautiful at night. Windows allowed the city light to escape in, dimly illuminating the halls. Nobody else was there, they were all back at home, peaceful in their apartments. 

Except for Kaiia.

She was just going to stay a little late, get some more work done before she went home. Now, she was held at the end of a blaster, forced to remain silent and still.

The bounty hunter who held her was strong, a Rodian with pale yellow-green skin. Careful, too, having made sure to pull Kaiia into the furthest corner of the room, out of view of the slightly cracked open doorway. They were bathed in shadow, so there was no hope of a guard seeing her and rescuing her from the hunter.

“You’re making a mistake,” she whispered, only to have the blaster pushed hard against her skin.

“Talk again and I shoot. I’ll still get paid whether you’re dead or alive,” the hunter growled lowly. 

She had no idea what the man’s plan was, but they stood quietly in the room for what seemed like ages. Another security guard passed by the door, and only then did the Rodian make a move. It seemed he had wanted to wait until he was sure the coast was clear and another guard wasn’t on the way before he took her.

She was shoved forward, hands bound behind her back and a hand holding onto the back of the collar on her dress. They moved quickly and quietly, and she tried desperately to come up with a plan that wouldn’t get her killed. 

There was a speeder, perched just outside a barely cracked open window that she knew the hunter had snuck in through. She was pushed into the speeder first, landing awkwardly, her hip meeting the side of it quite painfully before she shifted to sit better. Then, the Rodian hopped in, starting up the speeder again and pulling away from the Senate building.

Nobody even knew she was gone.

A plan was starting to form in Kaiia’s mind, but it was, at best, chaotic and reckless. Though she didn’t have any other options, so it would have to be the plan she stuck with. 

They flew for a distance, the Rodian relaxing slightly as she didn’t make any moves to escape. His blaster was still firmly in one hand, so she had to be careful with this.  
When he wasn’t looking, she wiggled slightly to get her legs in the right position, before suddenly turning and kicking outward with both feet. His free hand caught her ankle, as she had expected, but her other foot knocked his blaster out of his fingers. 

The speeder jolted as she moved again, while the Rodian was scrambling to get a hold on her. This was the tricky part. 

She headbutted him, growling slightly and gritting her teeth as she kicked harder, before turning and swinging her cuffed hands at him. The heavy durasteel cuffs hit his head with a sickening noise, and she yelped as he flailed out an arm, catching her in the face suddenly. A fiery pain shot through her nose, worse than anything she had felt before, but he wasn’t dead yet, so she kept going. He stood up in the speeder in a stupid attempt to escape her angry attacking, which she used to her advantage, kicking one more time. Her feet hit just above his knees, and there was a terrifying moment where he teetered slightly, and then he stumbled, falling backward off the speeder. A rush of relief flooded through her body, but what she hadn’t considered was that this presented a whole new problem for her.

He had been flying the speeder manually, and her hands were still bound behind her. Now, she was heading straight for a building, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
She panicked, trying in vain to pull her arms forward to fix it, only for the cuffs to grow tighter around her wrists. Shit.

There was only one solution she could see, and that was to jump. Jump, or be killed hitting the wall. Chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, she stood up, looking down at the drop below, and her stomach churned. 

“It’s your only option,” she said to herself, letting out a heavy breath and stepping onto the seat, and then the edge of the speeder. She was fast approaching the building. This decision was not one to hesitate on, so finally, counting to three, she jumped.

The drop down seemed to be endless, and she was well aware that she was screaming. A flat surface was below her, but she wasn’t entirely sure she was actually going to survive that drop. Or what she was falling onto.

Things seemed to move in slow motion, and she closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to-

And then, nothing.

The wind stopped rushing in her ears, but she hadn’t hit the ground, had she? No, no she hadn’t, because nothing was broken and she wasn’t dead or dying. Hesitantly, she blinked her eyes open, coming to the (quite startling) realization that she was hovering midair, slowly being lowered down.

As she was set on her feet and the strange feeling that something of nothingness was holding her dissipated, she noticed several people standing there. Jedi, she could tell from their robes and the lightsabers clipped at their belts. And the fact that one had his arms raised and had clearly used the Force to break her fall.

She stood awkwardly, staring at the Jedi, and finding that her vision was growing fuzzy and dark at the edges. The last thing she was aware of was one of the men darting forward to catch her as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways this is probably trash


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Does anyone wanna help me figure out how I make text be in italics, because I sure can't

Kaiia awoke in a dark room, and winced as she became aware of the burning pain in her nose. She reached up with a shaking hand, touching it carefully and feeling a bacta patch placed over it. 

She was on a bed, and she could hear voices coming from outside the room. They drew closer, and she tensed until two Jedi walked in. They were humans, one older and with strawberry blonde hair, and the other brunette and younger. 

“Senator Aldes,” the older one greeted her, a bright smile on his face. It was then that she recognized him.

“Obi-Wan!” She gasped, standing up to pull him into a hug. He returned it without hesitation, and she grinned at the warmth of it.

“I was shocked when I saw who you were. I’m glad to see you’re alright. Do you think you’re up to speaking to the Council to explain what happened?” 

She nodded, before turning to the other man. She had no idea who he was.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he said, reaching out a hand. She shook it, smiling up at him. He returned it, lips curving up slightly, and she momentarily lost herself in the depths of his eyes. 

“I’m Kaiia,” she told him.

She stepped back, turning back to Obi-Wan, and the three began to make their way to the Council chambers. She was nervous, but tried to calm herself anyways. It was just like speaking in front of the Senate. Even easier, seeing as there were so many fewer people.

A door was pushed open, and she stepped into the Council chambers, spotting one of the Jedi who she had seen before she passed out.

"Senator Aldes," a much shorter Jedi said. He had green skin, and he looked incredibly old. 

"Master Yoda, my name is. Grateful to meet you, I am." 

"Greetings, Master Yoda," she said, smiling. 

"We are here to discuss what occurred yesterday night. Will you recount the events for us?"

Kaiia did so, trying her best to be as accurate as possible. The bounty hunter hadn't said who had hired him, which she was disappointed at, but the Council seemed troubled.

"The fact that the Senate building was so easily broken into is concerning. I have doubts about the safety of the rest of the Senators. This needs to be brought up to the Chancellor," one of the men she remembered said, furrowing his brow. Mace Windu, he had introduced himself as.

"Talk to the Chancellor, Senator Aldes should. Accompany her, a Jedi will. Protection," Yoda said, looking to Kaiia.

"Kenobi and Skywalker should go with her. They proved quite useful in guarding Senator Amidala." This was a Jedi she didn't recognize. He looked kind, though, and his gaze on her was comforting.

"Kenobi, will you take this mission?" Master Windu asked. The man nodded, and so did Anakin.

And so the plan was set. Kaiia returned to the room she had woken up in, collapsing onto the couch there and closing her eyes. Exhaustion coursed through her despite that she had gotten a full night's sleep after she passed out. 

When she awoke, Kaiia heard voices bickering outside the room.

"That will never work, Anakin! You can't expect her to agree to that, and neither will I. We must let the Council decide what to do."

"But it could work! You're just annoyed that I'm right."

"I'm not that stubborn, Anakin!"

Kaiia almost giggled, getting up off the couch and stretching before walking to the door. It slid open, and both Jedi ceased talking immediately, looking at Kaiia in surprise.

"Senator," Anakin greeted her. She nodded at him, before turning to Obi-Wan.

"I think Anakin's right on this one. You really are that stubborn. Now, what were you two discussing?" She ignored the scandalized look on Obi-Wan's face, while Anakin stifled a laugh, looking at her with a new sense of admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain how Kaiia knows Obi-Wan later but I forgot about it initially, oops. Also sorry this chapter is so short, it was initially longer but included a flash-forward which is meant to be in italics. But of course I can't figure that out so here we are I guess


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash-forward

She stifled a sob, looking at the footage as dread sunk in her stomach.

“That can’t be him, no…” she whispered. Somewhere deep in her mind, though, she was sure it was really him. He’d been slipping, crumbling away like ash and forming into someone new, someone she didn’t know. 

She was the first to get on the ship, tucking her blaster into the waistband of her trousers for easy access, and sharing a solemn glance with the Jedi beside her. If he had truly gone this way, she couldn’t let him do what he was going to. He’d already done enough damage. She had to stop him before he could do any more.

As she stared out the window of the ship at the approaching planet, a silent tear slid down her face. She knew what she had to do. But she wasn’t sure she had the strength within her to do it.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiia meets up with Chancellor Palpatine, but things quickly take a turn for the worse in a matter of moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Poisoning, blood, Anakin is a protective ball of stress, Palpatine, in general, deserves his own warning, he creeps me out.

When they reached the Senate building, she could sense the Jedi there to protect her. They had gone early to sweep the perimeter while she made her way there. Obi-Wan was undercover as a diplomat, and he was shadowing them carefully, while Anakin met up with her and walked beside her. 

Their plan was to talk to the Chancellor, and then get Kaiia to her home planet, where they would lure the next bounty hunter in and take them captive for answers. If there was a chance Kaiia was not the only target, they had to find out, and soon. 

She strode confidently through the halls, though she was stopped every so often by Senators looking to see if she was alright. News of her abduction and risky escape had spread quickly, which would ease the job some. Now more than ever, whoever was after her probably wanted her gone, quick and quiet. That would mean getting a bounty hunter to follow them would be more simple of a task.

As the door to the Chancellor’s office slid open, he turned, a wide smile spreading on his face at the sight of her. She returned it easily, though deep inside something about him discomforted her.

“My dear Kaiia, I am so grateful to see you alive and well. I hear you need to speak with me, and urgently, so I have cleared my time for you. Here, take a drink. You must be exhausted.” She nodded, accepting the drink he extended to her and sipping at it. It was sweet, but still slightly spicy on her tongue, slipping down her throat with pleasant ease.

“Thank you so much, Chancellor,” she said, settling down in a chair. He took his seat across from her, while Anakin stood at the entrance to the door. Obi-Wan, at this point, would be somewhere above them, to make sure nobody could break in from the outside. 

“I have come to discuss the security of the Senate building. As you know, I was taken from here while working after hours, and the ease with which the hunter got to me is startling. If I am not the only target, which is highly possible, security here needs to be tightened considerably.”

The Chancellor nodded, looking deeply troubled.

“I’m afraid you are correct, Senator. Just this morning we have received news of another attack on a Senator much like yourself. Senator Elora Reiverum. Do you know her?” 

Kaiia’s heart dropped. Elora was a close friend of hers, and a major political ally. She was older, around the same age as Obi-Wan, but she and Kaiia worked well together. 

“Elora? Is she alright?” A shiver passed through her, though she assumed it was worry at the thought of Elora dying. The room seemed a bit brighter, though, which was nice.

“She is fine, thank the Maker, but the Jedi Council has just made the decision to place both you and her under the protection of Jedi, at a safe house on her home planet. There, you two will be safe, and we can work on finding the culprit.”

This was news to Kaiia, and she furrowed her brow.  
“I was under the impression that I would be returning to Cela.” Cela was her planet, and it was where the plan she had created with Obi-Wan and Anakin would take place.

“Not anymore, I’m afraid. What do you say?”

As he spoke, Kaiia felt a strange sort of hotness spreading through her body. She tugged at her collar, another tremor halting her movements briefly, and her throat felt dry.

“I-” she cut herself off, wheezing in a breath, and the Chancellor looked concerned.

“Senator? Are you alright?”

This caught Anakin’s attention, and he rushed to the woman’s side, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he gasped. She gritted her teeth, jolting under his touch, and slid off the chair, curling onto the floor as she fought for breath.

“Call a doctor, quickly!” Anakin snapped, and Palpatine sprung into action, rushing to his desk and turning on the holocom. 

There were voices around her, but she felt like she was being pulled underwater, and she couldn’t hear them properly. Her throat filled with liquid, and she became aware of the metallic taste. Blood.

Anakin’s form faded in and out of her sight as she sunk further and further into darkness, and the last thing she could focus on was the feeling of being lifted off the ground, before she slipped into a void of black, falling unconscious.

She faded in and out of awareness multiple times, each wakeful moment more excruciating than the last. Something was burning her, her entire body was on fire and crumbling at the same time, but she couldn’t speak or scream. Her mind begged for release, for death, for an escape from the pain that came with consciousness.

She could hear someone shouting at her, coaching her on what to do, but she was unable to follow through with any of it, her only focus switching to relief from the pain.  
It all faded to black one more time, and she felt a hand in hers, holding it tightly.

When she awoke, she was hurting again. It wasn’t as bad as before, but the lights glared too brightly in her eyes, and she felt like a loth cat had clawed her throat from the inside. Her body ached like she had done an incredibly strenuous workout, but she didn’t feel like she was dying anymore.

As she adjusted to her surroundings, she realized she was on a ship, and she looked out the viewport into hyperspace.

As if he somehow knew she was awake (which he probably did) Anakin dashed into the room, skidding to a halt in front of her. 

“Senator, you’re awake,” he said. Before she could reply, Obi-Wan joined them, looking much calmer.

Kaiia tried to speak, but her voice came out in a hoarse, unintelligible whisper.

“Don’t speak, you need to rest for now. Your drink was poisoned, we assume by one of the servants Palpatine had, but whoever it was got away.” Anakin sounded upset, and Obi-Wan nodded solemnly.

“We are en route to Senator Reiverum’s safe house on her planet, Thalmea. There you will be safe. Only me, Anakin, and the Senator will be there, but it is the most secure location we could find,” Obi-Wan informed her. She nodded, laying back onto the cot again and closing her eyes. Everything was still much too bright, and it was giving her a headache.

“The effects of the poison will pass soon, my lady. You’re remarkably strong,” Anakin reassured her. She opened her eyes one last time, giving the two Jedi a smile before easing into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh anyways that was trash


End file.
